


Episode 1

by Wild_Wing



Series: Baianh [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Baianh, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Wing/pseuds/Wild_Wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man, who can't remember anything, wakes on a strange planet with no memories. He accidentally gets himself in league with criminals and bounty hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1

When he woke up, he was laying naked on the sand. He couldn't remember his name or where he came from... Nothing. As he tried to stand his legs shook and it hurt, but he could. Sand surrounded him for miles. Looking around, he tried to find something that could help him remember, but a small empty syringe was all he found.

He climbed a small hill and over the top he could see something shining very bright; it was reflecting the light of the sun. Making his way over to it, he heard a noise from behind him. Turning around, he saw some sort of scaled hound. It growled and circled him.

He wasn't that scared; he didn't know why, but he felt as though he knew what to do. As he took a step forward the beast jumped at him. Quickly side stepping he grabbed a weak spot in its scales and squeezed until his fingers had dug into its skin and blood was pouring out. As the beast fell to the ground, he held onto its neck and stiffened his arm, tearing a piece of meat off. It hit the ground and died shortly after. He was confused by how he knew what to do, but decided to continue toward the reflective thing in the sand.

As he approached the light, he noticed the reflection was coming off of a metal piece of a strap. Yanking it out of the sand he found that it was a bag. He opened it and found some clothes, which he proceeded to put on, looking back into the bag he also found a name tag that had the name 'Zed Aikin' and an age of 28 years. He didn't know who it was, but he decided to take the name as his own for now until he could remember his. Putting the name tag back in the bag, he started looking through it again. A strange device he didn't recognize was at the bottom and the rest of it was garbage. He put everything back in the bag and put the bag around his shoulder. Listening to everything around him, he heard a noise that sounded like people talking. He barely made out the words, “He went this way. Follow the prints,” then he heard vehicles start. They got louder and he knew they were getting closer. Not knowing what they wanted he started to run.

As he ran he saw a small town and sprinted for it. He took a quick look behind him and he saw men on beastly looking vehicles behind him.

“There's the throwaway! Get him before he gets to Tarsis!” one of them shouted.

He ran faster. As soon as he made it through the gate, he shoved some people out of his way, then he tripped on something and fell face first down to the ground with a loud grunt.

“Damn he's in the town,” he heard one of the voices say.

He stood and saw many people around him giving him confused and angered looks. Looking back, he saw the men chasing him turn and start back out into the desert. He stood and after the crowd of people, wearing hats and bandannas, robes and vests, no shirts and people with jackets, had dispersed he saw the town. A road made of graystone, one of the most common and yet one of the strongest stones there was, and buildings made of sandstone and wood. Some had awnings over the front door and some over windows. He saw signs like, Scalf Inn, Dunes Shop and Zerk's Pub. He was very thirsty and decided to enter the pub. As he entered, he saw the pub was about half full of people. There were many tables, a counter with chairs in front of it and a bartender, wearing a white shirt with no hair or facial hair, on the other side of it. It was kind of a grim, dark place, no windows except two on either side of the front door, but people were laughing and drinking all around. Zed walked up to the bar and said, “Excuse me.”

The bartender turned and looked at him, saying, “Yes?”

“This might sound like a strange question, but where are we?”

“This is Zerk's bar in the town Tarsis on the planet Lucio. Are you one of them federal throwaways?” the bartender asked.

“Um. That's what the people outside of town said I was, I think,” Zed said.

“Oh, them Ullis, yeah, they're a local gang. They ain't ever come into town 'cause they'd get shot as soon as they did. They've been pickin' up you fed throwaways past couple of weeks,” he said.

“Why?” Zed asked.

“Well, I don't know.”

“What do you mean 'fed throwaway'?” Zed said.

“Them feds keep coming here and dropping off dead bodies, or well most of 'em are dead. Not a single person here knows why. Honestly, it get kinda irritating.”

“So, you've had other people like me here?”

“Yeah. Tons,” he said as a gun shot went off on the street outside. No one seemed to care or react except Zed, who turned to look. He watched as a man holding a gun dragged a limp body across the graystone road to the back of a vehicle; the man threw it in and turned to enter the pub. He walked right over to Zed and sat down next to him. As he took off his hat and threw his scarf around his shoulder, he opened his mouth to talk and the deep voice said, “Gettin' dusty out there. Think there might be a storm.” The bartender handed him a drink and said, “I agree. Gonna close up soon just in case,” then he looked at Zed. “Don't know what that poor saps gonna do,” he said nodding towards Zed.

“Who is he?” the scruffy man asked.

“That's one of them fed throwaways,” the bartender replied.

“The most recent one?” the man asked.

“Probably. Didn't see them drop off no more than one,” the bartender said.

The man stared at Zed then said, “I'll take him.”

With that the bartender took a step back in shock, although he said nothing, to this the man flipped him a coin and said, “Thanks Jecks,” then looked at Zed. “Come on. We gotta go before the storm hits,” the man said. Having no other choice Zed hesitantly stood and followed the man to the vehicle where the body was. The man carefully placed his drink in a hole in the vehicle and then started to drive.

 

As they approached the building Zed realized how small the little wooden shack was, but as they entered and walked down the stairs in the back of the shack; he saw that it was much bigger due to the fact that most of it was underground. The walls and pillars were made of dark graystone, a stone rare to most planets, but over whelming on the planets it is found on. It isn't found on desert planets and yet here was a fortress made out of it. Zed didn't know where this knowledge came from, but he trusted it. He knew that this wasn't a house, but a base for the man. The big open space contained, a living room with couches and what appeared to be a H.S, a kitchen with a bar counter and cabinets behind the living room, next to the kitchen was a dining room with tables and cabinets on the wall, rugs were on the hard floor to make it soft and a hallway in the back with doors on either side.

“It's underground so that my enemies or people lookin' for me wouldn't suspect it. The shack is just supposed to be a disguise,” the man, who Zed had nicknamed Shots, said, “come and sit over here. I wanna know who you are and why exactly the feds dropped you.”

“My name is Zed I think,” Zed said as he sat down. “What's yours?”

“Doesn't matter,” Shots said, “Why did they drop you? Do you remember that?”

“Why should I answer you?” Zed said.

“Boy. You are walkin' on some mighty thin ice. The reason you should answer me is because I could kill you in many different ways right now and I saved your ass from the damned sand storm,” Shots replied. Zed was taken back by this, but answered the questions, “I don't remember anything.”

“Well I know something. You're a special someone. They had 'bout five more ships than usual and they did a lot to make sure you were dead and yet somehow you survived. That ain't normal for them and the fact that you're still living is even more incredible,” Shots said.

“What do you want from me?” Zed asked.

“I want your help. I think with some work and some memory recovery you could be great help to me,” he said, with a grin.

“Why would I help you? I barely know you and I don't even know if I can trust you. I don't know what you do either,” Zed said.

“I am a bounty hunter and a mercenary. You can't trust me, but then again, you can't trust anyone else on this godforsaken planet either,” Shots said. “You can come with me on my trip tomorrow to see the kind of work I do. Ana will show you to your room,” and with that he waved over a robotic woman who walked forward. She asked Zed to follow her. He did.

She led him to his room. It was small, but cozy. There was carpet on the floor, a desk against the wall, where he threw his bag, and a small bed where he crashed on and fell asleep.

 

When Zed woke he found Ana the robot next to him.

“Guest. You will be leaving in an hour. Sir has left me orders to feed you and give you more practical clothes. Come, follow me please,” she said. Zed listened. He stood and followed her to the kitchen where she had prepared food.

“What is this?” Zed asked.

“That would be a Walg,” She said. He had no idea what a Walg was, but he ate it anyway. It tasted interesting, but not in a bad way. Zed finished and asked, “Where is he?”

“He is getting information for your mission later,” She replied. “When you are finished come to your room. I will leave the clothes you are to wear out on your bed.”

When he finished he went to his room to find a pair of brown pants, a sandy white shirt, a black bandanna and a brown hat. He changed and got ready mentally for what would happen.

 

After waiting a while Shots finally returned dressed in the same clothes as the day before. Shots walked right over to Zed and stood not even two feet from him. Without saying anything he pulled a gun out and handed it to Zed.

“This is S9M1. Don't shoot unless you absolutely have to. and in that case don't hit me. It can't kill but it can hurt pretty badly,” Shots said, staring into Zeds eyes.

“Yes sir,” Zed said.

“You will stay in the Dhole until I tell you to get out and after you get out you will stay where I tell you,” Shots said. “This man is very dangerous. He has no problem killin' folks like you for no reason. So stay down.”

Shots turned and went out the door and after a moment of reflection on his decision Zed followed. They got in the Dhole, which Zed now knew was the name of the truck, motorcycle hybrid that the man had been driving, and started to drive away from the shack and back towards the center of the desert.

“So who are we going after and why?” Zed asked

“A man named Rojo. He works for a criminal organization I've been after for some time now,” Shots replied.

“What does he do for them?” Zed asked.

“He's their human trafficker. He handles gettin' slaves for them and sellin' slaves for profit. He's also known to kill, torture, rape and do just about everythin' people shouldn't. He's just generally not a nice fella.”

“So your going to kill him... right?” Zed said.

“Maybe. I don't know. If he cooperates then no. I need answers first.”

“Then you will?”

“Yeah. Probably. That's normally how it works,” Shots said grimly.

 

They pulled up in the alley between two huge towers that were part of the electrical factory that supplied for the desert. The Dhole had somehow jumped over the small chain linked fence that surrounded the facility. The silent vehicle turned off and the sun continued to go down. Shots got off and after peeking around, he corner he motioned for Zed to get off as well.

“Stay here and watch,” Shots said. He proceeded to climb the tower and enter it through a window. Around the corner was a wall with a double door that led inside the building, a large space with machinery was across from the building and it was all on a graystone ground covered lightly with sand. Zed waited about ten minutes before he heard loud noises inside the facility, but no gunshots. He peaked around the corner and saw the doors fly open and a man, who looked has though he had been beaten for hours, flew out.

“You accuse me of such bad things,” someone in the doorway said.

“I saw you do them,” the bloodied man said with a shaky voice.

The mystery man who had been inside walked out with two other men in suits. The man in the middle, who was talking, had a gray beard, that had sand in it, and a buzz cut on the top of his head. He wore a red button up shirt.

“Do you know who I am? I am Rojo! You do not threaten Rojo or blackmail him as you have. I do terrible things to men who threaten me,” the man in the middle, who appeared to be Rojo, said.

“I'm sorry it won't happen again!” The bloodied man shouted as Rojo smirked.

“That's what they all say... and they're all right,” Rojo said as he walked towards the man on the ground. “You know I must kill you, but I don't think that sends the message as well as it should. I must show what happens to those who you love when you threaten me. Maybe I'll let Don here have a go at your wife. As for your brother, I'm sure someone would pay good money to have him whipped in a mine for the rest of his life.”

Rojo was smiling as he said this things and one of his men laughed while the other grinned.

“No. they had nothing to do with it,” the man said calmly.

In reply Rojo squinted and said, “Well now I don't really care. Why would I? Now in your dying seconds think of what you have done to your family.”

As he finished a loud thump and some gunshots echoed from inside. Rojo and his men all whipped around to see what it was. The man started scooting back and tried to get up and run. Rojo turned and saw him running and within two seconds his men had shot the man in both of his ankles. Rojo walked over to him as he moaned and screamed in pain.

“Nice try,” Rojo said as he pulled his gun out and shot the man in the head.

He stood up and waved over to someone past Zed. A car drove past Zed and stopped to let Rojo in. As he stepped in the driver got shot.

Rojo's men turned with their guns ready, but within seconds both of them were down. Rojo was on the other side of the car. He had the drivers door opened and was getting in when a bullet came shattering through the passenger window and nailed Rojo in the shoulder.

He flew back as though he had been hit with a car and he stayed lying in the sandy concrete.

Out of the door came Shots. He was walking over to where Rojo was and as he approached Zed could see Rojo reach for his gun. Shots kept walking. Zed realized Shots hadn't seen the gun and after that realization Zed whipped around the corner, gun out, aimed quickly and pulled the trigger. He had no idea how he did that although he knew it had to be something to do with his past. The bullet blazed through the air and hit Rojo in the hand as he raised his gun. The gun flew out of his hands onto the concrete.

Shots stopped for a second looked at Zed and nodded to thank him.

Zed ran over to them. The man stood over Rojo and put his knee on Rojo's chest so he couldn't move.

“Whatever you want, you ain't getting,” Rojo said and before they could respond everything turned white. Zed had heard the flash bang and he assumed it got Shots to because he heard him grunt loudly. Neither of them could see. After about two seconds they got their vision back and they both saw Rojo standing about twenty feet from them with his gun pointed at the car.

“Bastards!” Rojo shouted before he pulled the trigger, shooting the car and blowing it up, sending Shots and Zed flying through the air, landing hard on the concrete.

 

As Zed started regaining consciousness Shots was standing over him shaking him.

“You okay?” he said.

“I am fine,” Zed responded as he slowly sat up to catch his breath. After he had his breath back he asked, “Rojo?”

“He got away. I'm going after him.”

“We're going after him.”

“So you want to work with me?” Shots said, almost sounding shocked.

“Yes,” Zed said.

“Then you'll need to know my name,” he said. “My name is Merrick.”

Merrick reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

“Let's go hunting,” Merrick said as he blew the smoke from his mouth.

 


End file.
